I. Field
The present disclosure relates to the field of image processing, and more particularly, to an approach for trying out (or trying on) a product in relation to a real world environment, such as through the use of augmented reality (AR) techniques.
II. Background
Every day, consumers purchase products, such as goods and/or services. When purchasing certain products, a consumer has traditionally shopped at brick and mortar stores (B&Ms) in order to try the products out or evaluate them in person before committing to a purchase. With advancements in technology, such as in the area of the Internet and mobile computing, many consumers are now attending to their shopping needs online through their mobile or portable devices. A whole online industry has arisen to capture this consumer market, including “deal” sites that offer products at a significant discount but often under restricted conditions, such as limitations as to time and/or quantity. As a consequence, the consumer often has little time to make an informed decision on whether or not to purchase a product that he or she has not tried out in person.